Khr Christmas One-Shots!
by Sena-hime
Summary: Welcome to Katekyo Hitman Reborn's Christmas one shots! Maybe...Well, I hope you all enjoy it. Not all rated M. Requests needed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there to all my lovely people~ I know I haven't updated in the lonegest time, but they will all be continued! Once I find my insperatiln again.

Anyways! If anyone has any requests, please pm or rwview.

If you wouldn't mind, answer some of these for me so I have a general idea of what you all would like to read.

Character pairings (yaoi only please! Even Yuri is fine. I don't like writing straight story's, sorry~)

Rating (Any and all)

General idea of a layout of the story!

Thank you all for putting up with my laziness, hope to hear from some of you soon!


	2. Reborn x Tsuna R27

Thank you to the three of you that reviewed! I was shocked to wake up this morning and actually see that some people actually wanted some story's! Anyways, this goes out to:

 **Glass Mirage**

I hope it's to your likeing and if not, let me know!

Enjoy~

* * *

Reborn's P.O.V

Dame-Tsuna. Where the hell is he? Storming through the whole mansion and I still can't find him. Stopping in one of the many lounges, I happens upon some of Tsuna's guardians.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, where is dame-Tsuna?" I asked, sending a glare their way.

"Hm? Tsuna? I think he was doing paperwork."

"Damn that Mukuro and Hibari! Making the 10th do all that extra paperwork!" Gokudera ' t'ched', his fists ready to punch someone.

Walking back to Tsuna's office, I kicked the door in, hopeing to scare his clumsy student. Looking in, he wasn't there.

Smirking, I thought 'He actually finished all that paperwork that I sent his way.'

Walking through the office to the conjoined door to his room, I paused for a moment, hearing tiny snores in the room. Kicking the door open once again, it slammed against the wall, making a loud sound.

Tsuna's P.O.V

Sleep. I need to feel the comfy sheets surrounding my body. I let a dopey look cross my face. Signing the last sheet of paperwork for the day, I stood up, making my way to my room. Sitting down on the bed I let out a sigh. My intuition was telling me to be ready for something. I couldn't think of anything to be ready for.

Taking off my shoes and loosing my black tie, I laid down on the large bed.

'Christmas is only a few weeks away now. I wonder if it is going to be eventful.' I let a laugh pass my lips.

"Of course its going to be eventful. Varia, The arcobaleno (All adults now), Enma and his family are coming, kaa-san and tou-san, Basil to, plus the ninth!" I said in an excited voice.

Closing my eyes, I let sleep take over.

 _ **Dream**_

 _Piles and piles of paperwork surrounded my desk. Why me? Why do I have to be boss?! I didn't ask for any of this! Curse my ancest-..._

 _"Dame-Tsuna, don't curse out your ancestors. You'll make Primo cry." Looking over, Reborn was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed as he looked into the flames in the fireplace. Primo who came out of the ring was standing in front of my desk, hands on his hips, pouting._

 _"I was going to offer some help to!" Primo crossed his arms, glaring._

 _"Eto...gomen..." I mumbled. "Reborn! What have I told you about reading my mind?!" The pout was now on my face._

 _"Tsunayoshi~ Your so cute!~" Primo had a blush on his face as he walked around the desk, throwing his arms around my neck and rubbing his cheek against mine._

 _I casted a look in Reborn's way, he was looking over at us with a smirk on his face._

 _"Tsu-chan, I'll come by later to help you finish this, ok?" I nodded at Giotto as he went back into the ring._

 _Reborn stood up, walking my way. I watched him walk over with that sexy smirk on his face. He stopped in front of me, leaning down so his lips were right in front of mine. Leaning closer our lips_ -

Boom!

I jolted awake with a yelp, tumbling off the bed and hitting my head against the floor. A blush was on my cheeks and I looked up with tired eyes.

"Rebornnn..." I whined, drawing out the n in a cute way.

Reborn's P.O.V

"Rebornnn..." Tsuna whined, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. Looking into his honey brown orbs you could see a hint of lust in them.

Tsuna stood up on shaking legs, trying to rub the tiredness from his eyes.

Walking over to him, highly amused by the fact that he fell off the bed, I saw that he was about to fall over on the floor once again. I tried to catch him, but didn't have acting. Tsuna brought me down onto the floor.

"Dame-Tsuna." I said, looking down at him.

"What? I was sleeping yo-" He said as I cut him off, pressing my lips against his. Tsuna's eyes widened as the blush got larger. Pushing against him, he fell back onto the bed. Our lips separated. I crawled on top of him, pressing my lips back onto his. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. I was denied. Running my hands across his hips, the went under his shirt, drawing circles with my finger tips on his lower stomach. He gasped, giving me entry to his mouth.

Tsuna's POV

Reborn kissed me. Reborn is kissing me. My mind was fuzzy as he pushed me down onto the bed. Our lips reconnected and I couldn't help but think that they are an addiction. He licked my lip and I didn't know what to do. I didn't let him in. I felt his hands move to my hips and under my shirt. When I felt those teasing fingers touch my lower stomach, I let a gasp fall from my lips, giving him the perfect chance to push his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like espresso and a hint of eggnog. I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving into what he was planning. I ran my fingers through his silky black hair, knocking his fedora off his head.

Reborn's POV

He tasted like Strawberry's and tea. A weird combination but that was Tsuna. I felt his arms wrap around my neck and as he started playing with my hair I let out a pleasant sigh into his mouth. My tongue battled his for dominance, easily winning. I pulled away from the kiss, looking down at his red face. He was panting lightly, his eyes looked into mine. I lowered my head down to his neck, giving it an experimental lick. Tsuna let out a moan. Smirking, I started to suck on that spot, biting it a few times. Tsuna had stopped making noise. I pulled back, a scowl on my face.

Leave it to dame-Tsuna to fall asleep as he is about to get laid. I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from my lips. Lifting him up, I put him under the covers.

"You should see his dreams. They are pretty funny." I looked behind me to see an amused blonde.

"Let me guess. He was dreaming about cursing his ancestors and I read his mind, you were there and got mad, but he used his charms to make you agree to helping him." I smirked as a look of shock passed the Primo's face.

"Are you sure your human?" Giotto asked a frown on his face.

"I'm sur-"

"Reborn." I heard Tsuna mumble as he turned over to face the two other men in the room, sleeping with a peaceful smile on his face.

"Since he hasn't slept in 3 days and is hiding a stack of paperwork under his desk, I might as well help my little Tsu-chan with it." With that Giotto left, closing the door behind him.

Dame-Tsuna. I grumbled, before standing up and going to his former students side. I pulled the blankets back, wrapping an arm around the brunettes waist.

"Goodnight, Tsunayoshi" I placed a kiss on his forehead, going to sleep.

* * *

Aren't I just evil. I can actually picture Tsuna doing this. I found it funny. Sorry to all who don't like this chapter. I hope you do! I will be able to get the next one out later today or tomorrow!

_Tenshi_


End file.
